Naruto Futa Fanfiction
by Draco711
Summary: An evil ninja turned the Hokage into a futanari. Now she will make love to other kunoichi and turn them into futanari. Will they break the justu or remain futas forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto Futa Fanfiction**_

**This is my first futa Fanfiction. I hope you will enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Its part of a dream that won't happen...unless a miracle happens but I doubt it XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Tsunade x Sakura**_

Tsunade is looking over the finish mission reports. The latest one is from Team Kakashi, who completed an S-rank mission. She smiled as the team completed every mission in front of them. Soon, a knock came to the door.

"Enter!" Tsunade calls. A cloak figure entered the room.

"Hello Lady Tsunade." The person spoke. From the sound of the voice, its male.

"Hello. Who are you?"

"My name is Vice Minaka."

"How may I help you?" Suddenly, Vice formed multiple hand signs and shouted:

"Ninja Arts: Futa Change Justu!" Something washed over Tsunade.

"What did you just do?!" Tsunade asks, enraged.

"Give it a moment." Vice said, smirking. Tsunade stood up, ready to force him to spill till she felt something in between her legs. She looked down and saw a bulge. All rage left her as it was replaced with utter shock. She slowly removed her pants and panties and saw a manhood that is 14 inches in length and ten feet in width. She looked up at Vice.

"What did you do to me?" she asks.

"I turned you into a futanari. Now you will have a desire to have sex with a female. And once you made love to as female, they too will become a futanari," Vice explains. "You just became one, so your desire for a girl is extremely high."

Tsunade knew Vice spoke the truth. She did want a female-and now! But she can't bring them the same thing as her. She had to figure out how to undo the justu. Vice then spoke again:

"We will meet again. Only in combat, though. Only by defeating me will break the justu. Till then, see ya." Vice then disappeared. And at that moment, Tsunade knew she is going to be a futanari for awhile.

The next day arrived. Tsunade had a harder time concentrating. Not only because of her newly obtained manhood, but also because of the females entering and exiting her office. And two who is constantly in her presence is Shizune and Sakura Haruno.

Tsunade found herself fantasizing about them. She fantasized having Shizune bouncing on her manhood in the chair she's sitting in. And she fantasized banging Sakura on top of her desk.

At one point, the desire had gotten so bad; she masturbated to help ease it. She had cummed a lot onto the desk. She then fantasized of filling Sakura and Shizune up with her cum. And that is what she chose to do. Her target: Sakura Haruno.

The next day, Sakura is on her way to the Hokage's office. A chunin informed her that Tsunade had summoned her. Sakura wondered what Tsunade wanted. She arrived and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade calls. Sakura walks in.

"You wish to see me, mi lady." Sakura said.

"Yes, please have a seat." Sakura nodded, and sat down. Little did Sakura know; once the door shut, it locked itself. And Tsunade quickly place a Silence Justu on the room so no one could hear them.

"I'm quite proud of you." Tsunade said.

"Really?" Sakura beams.

"Yes, I am. You putting the training I gave you to good use."

"Yes, I am. I wouldn't be a good student or Kunoichi if I didn't."

"I agree. Now I want to give you something."

"Oh, you don't have to mi lady."

"Oh, but I do. And trust me, you'll love it." And with that, Tsunade kissed Sakura deeply.

Sakura was shocked at this action. She is getting kissed by her mentor-and she likes it! But she loves Sasuke more than anything else. With that thought, she pulled back.

"L-Lady Tsunade...we can't..." Sakura breathes.

"Shh, just let it happen." Tsunade replies, softly.

"But Sasuke..."

"He'll understand." Sakura slowly nodded and Tsunade kisses her again. This time, Sakura kissed back with a passion. She wrapped her arms around her mentor. Tsunade then maneuvered so she is sitting on the chair and Sakura is sitting on her lap.

They continued to kiss passionately, only pulling back for air. Sakura then groped Tsunade's breast, which earned a moan. As Sakura groped and fondled Tsunade's breasts, Tsunade began kissing, licking, nibbling, and sucking Sakura's neck, which caused her to moan. Sakura then gasps.

"What is it...?" Tsunade breathes. Sakura looked down, then got up fast. She saw a bulge in Tsunade's pants. Tsunade blushes.

"Lady Tsunade...what is that?" Sakura asks.

"Um...well...its easier to show you." Tsunade answers. Tsunade stood up, and pulled down her pants and panties revealing her erect manhood.

"Y-You have a p-p-p" Sakura stammers.

"Yes, I have a penis." Tsunade confirms. Tsunade figured Sakura to leave. She figured that the young medical ninja to be in disgust. She didn't expect Sakura to walk to her and touch her throbbing manhood with a curious expression. Tsunade blushed crimson.

"Wow...I only know Naruto like this...I know because Hinata told me...you only beat him in thickness, but not by much..." Sakura said.

"How much is it?" Tsunade asks, curious.

"9 ft., and from the look of yours, it must be 10 ft."

"And Sasuke?"

"You and Naruto beats him in length by one inch. Naruto beats Sasuke's width by one while you beat him by two."

"Do you feel jealous of Hinata?"

"No, I don't. I truly love Sasuke and don't care about his size." Sakura said this as she strokes her mentor's manhood. Tsunade felt the same to Jiraiya. She was about to say they don't have to make love till Sakura took her manhood into her mouth.

"Oh Sakura..." Tsunade moans. Sakura began bobbing her head up and down. Tsunade bit her lip to stop from moaning. Sakura continued, as she licked around Tsunade's manhood as she bobbed.

Tsunade soon noticed Sakura only reached halfway. She then held Sakura's head, much to Sakura's surprise. She slowly lead her further down.

Sakura held Tsunade thighs. The most she ever had in her mouth is seven to nine inches. But now, she had eleven inches in her mouth. Her throat expanded, which showed her mentor's manhood. Tsunade then thrusted forward, fitting all 14 inches into Sakura's mouth.

Once she felt Sakura was comfortable, she began thrusting her hips into the young kunoichi's mouth. You could see Sakura's throat expanding multiple times.

"Ah...Sakura...I'm close..." Tsunade moans. Sakura nodded and began bobbing her head in sync with Tsunade's thrust.

"I'm cumming!" Tsunade explodes into Sakura's mouth and throat as she held her head there. Sakura didn't expect so much cum as her eyes rolled to the back of her head while swallowing it all.

Tsunade pulled out and some cum shot onto Sakura's face and chest. After a minute, Tsunade finished cumming.

"Huff...huff...huff...wow..." Tsunade breathes. Sakura swallowed all the cum in her mouth, then licked her face sexily while removing her shirt slowly. This caused Tsunade's semi-hard manhood to become rock hard again. Tsunade removed her shirt as Sakura removed her pants sexily. Tsunade then moved and lifted Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi gasped, then giggled as Tsunade laided her onto the desk.

"Eager master?" Sakura asks, innocently.

"Yes." Tsunade answers, in a sultry voice. Tsunade then kisses Sakura deeply, who returned the kiss. Tsunade then lowered to Sakura's C-cup breast, and fondled them. Sakura moaned as her master played with her breasts.

Tsunade then began sucking on one while massaging the other. She then switched to the other. Sakura continued to moan as Tsunade switched back and forth. Tsunade then lowered to Sakura's womanhood and licks her.

"Ah...!" Sakura moans out. Tsunade smirks and continued to lick her, as she rubs Sakura's clit. Sakura moaned her mentor's name as her toes curled. Tsunade then inserted her tongue, and began thrusting, which caused Sakura to arch her back. After a moment, Tsunade began licking Sakura's inner walls.

"T-Tsunade..." Sakura moans. Tsunade smirks and continues. Sakura held Tsunade's head closer which allowed her tongue to go deeper. Tsunade then begun making circles with her tongue. Sakura then screamed:

"I'm cumming!" Sakura cummed into Tsunade's mouth. Tsunade then swallowed it all. Tsunade then pulls back.

"Mm~ delicious." Tsunade purrs. Sakura blushes deeply. Tsunade then kisses Sakura intensely who kisses back just as intensely. Tsunade then lined herself up to Sakura's womanhood. She then swiftly entered her. Sakura gasps.

Tsunade then began thrusting into Sakura hard and fast, Sakura moaned out loudly as Tsunade thrusted into her. Tsunade went deeper into Sakura and went faster.

"Ah...Lady Tsunade...faster..." Sakura moans out. Tsunade moans out. Tsunade smirks and goes faster. Tsunade soon after went rougher as Sakura cummed over her manhood. Tsunade kissed Sakura roughly, ravishing her mouth with her tongue.

"S-Sakura...I'm close..." Tsunade moans into the kiss. Sakura nods and tighten her grip on Tsunade. Tsunade thrusted a few more times before exploding into Sakura. Sakura screamed out as her mind blanked out from the pleasure. Tsunade collapsed next to Sakura.

"Amazing..." Sakura breathes out after regaining her senses.

"Yeah..." Tsunade agrees. Sakura smiled, then gained a surprised expression. She looked down and saw a manhood appearing.

"L-Lady Tsunade..."

"Yeah, that's the thing. Any girl I, and now you, make love to will become a futanari like us." Sakura nods as she rubbed her newly formed manhood.

"I always wanted to screw Ino senseless and I want to play with Hinata's breasts as I screw her."

"Ino probably okay, but Hinata may be dangerous."

"Why?"

"The last guy who made a pass on Hinata ended up in the hospital for six months courtesy of Naruto." Sakura shivered as she remembered Sasuke and the guys had to hold Naruto back while Choji took the guy to the hospital. And to make a statement, Naruto screwed Hinata senseless, much to Hinata's delight, that she could barely walk for two whole weeks. No guy made a pass on her since.

"Yeah...Hinata will be more trouble..." Sakura said.

"I can send Naruto away on a mission and you can have her then." Tsunade suggests.

"Yeah, but when Naruto comes back and wants to make love, she'll be a futa. Then he'll ask her how she do it, and everyone knows Hinata can't lie to Naruto even if her life depended on it." Sakura explains.

"Well...make lover to her and hope for the best."

"Yeah, I will." Tsunade then gave a devilish grin.

"Now...I can help you get better acquainted with your new 'friend'." Sakura smiles.

"Yes!" And with that, they made love all through the day.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**I know the lemon may suck but bare with me on this. The next chapter with be Hinata x Sakura. Please review and tell me what you think. Hobey ho lets go~**


	2. Author's Note

**Attention to All My Readers and Followers!**

**This story will be going on hiatus for a while. As I said before on my chapter of Attack on Titan: Bonds of Destiny, I will not abandon my stories, they are just going to take longer. Right now, I'm in Fairy Tail fever so to speak and now want to write a lot of Fairy Tail stories due to it. I may work on the story from time to time, but mostly, I will be writing Fairy Tail stories for now. Some stories I haven't work on mainly due to lack of inspiration. I'm working on my Fairy Tail stories because I got inspiration for it right now! So most of the stories I will post will be around Fairy Tail. My Naruto stories will also be worked on as well as its still my number one anime. I just don't have the next chapter on me right now to continue. My Harry Potter Lovers will also be worked on as I'm on my way on finishing chapter 3 of it. But right now, till the fever is over, I will be working on Fairy Tail stories for now. I have a few ideas for what to write, so they will mostly be either one shots or the first chapter of a story. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to message me. And so we go~**


End file.
